The Full Moon
by doctor who crazy
Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up in victorian london to find strange going ons happening will they stolve the mystery before its to late
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own doctor who

Through the gaps in the clouds a full moon shone through high above the streets of London. Thick smog filled the air along with silence. A man walked through a small alley way he was dressed up in black and wore a top hat a wealthy looking man the sort that looked out of place in a backstreet he was tall in height and had well combed dark hair he looked to be in his late thirties early forties and a little moustache that sat neatly under his sharp nose. He carried an ornamental walking stick. After the man had walked for several minutes he stopped dead he could hear someone nearby faint footsteps and then laughter the footsteps got louder and louder along with the laughter but he couldn't work out where it was coming from his eyes scanned all around him then he started walking much faster than before and occasionally looking back over his shoulder then suddenly out of nowhere a dark figure appeared his face wasn't visible (due to darkness of the alley) the man jumped back with shock and fell to the ground knocking himself unconscious.

It only took the man a few moments to wake up but he was dazed and felt dizzy the man was hovering above his head staring at him and holding a spy glass in his hand which he had over the mans face "sorry about that" the stranger said to the man "I'm the doctor and this is Rose" Rose appeared from out of the darkness she was wearing a denim jacket and short blue skirt along with silver sparkly sandals "we were just wondering what year this is we're from away you see" the doctor said The man sat up "its 1865 sir"

The doctor turned to Rose who was standing with her arms folded "ok the doctor muttered in her ear "I was a bit out with the exact date sorry but once I get the tardis fixed we'll be on our way "

"you promised me the sixties" Rose hissed in his ear. He turned back towards the man

"yes, yes of course that's the year I thought it was I went to sea for a while just got back you forget the time when your out there" the doctor lied. After ten minutes of sitting on the cold damp ground the man rose to his feet and suddenly his face turned serious "doctor you and you wife need to leave this area at once" the doctor and Rose stared at each other

"oh no no no" the doctor hesitated we're not married "nope" Rose agreed

"ah apologies then, but nether the less you need to leave at once I know a place you can rest for the night a little inn not far from here"The three of them set of walking through the darkness "did you tell us your name?" the doctor asked

"I don't recall me telling you it sir my name is Albert,Albert Lane and yourself sir, what is your name?""oh just the doctor" Albert looked at the doctor puzzled"

"just the doctor a doctor of medicine?"

"just the doctor a doctor of everything really but tell me Albert what's a finely dressed man like you doing in the backstreets of London"

"ah I'm just taking a short cut home" he replied

After walking through backstreets for about half an hour then came to a little building with a sign swinging above its door that read THE CURSERS HEAD strange name to give an inn thought Rose as she followed the doctor and Albert through the small wooden door they entered a room filled only with empty stools and dusty tables the walls were covered in maps of the world that had faded with age no sound came from anywhere it seemed the building had been abandoned a long time ago the place was lit by a couple of candles on several of the tables. the bar was made of oak that probley once gleamed after long hours of polishing but now it was worn away with scratches and faded in colour in places. "hello?" Albert called as he rung the small bell in the middle of the bar he rung it several times then all three of them stood and waited after several minutes it was clear to them all that no one was going to reply his call so they turned back to leave.

Just as they got the door a voice came from behind them "welcome welcome to the cursers head" The voice that had greeted them came from an elderly looking man with wild white hair and a face with many wrinkles and very few teeth and the ones he had kept were stained yellow and crooked he was dressed in a ragged shirt and trousers.

The Doctor, Rose and Albert walked back towards the bar "hello" the doctor began "I'm the doctor and this is Rose we were just wondering if you have a room spare for the night or two either way?" The man leaned forward across the bar and edged his face next to the doctors ear "you'll be making a mistake if you slept here tonight" Rose heard the elderly landlord and a shiver shot down her spine "there's a full moon out tonight I see anything could happen" then he grinned and showed his crooked teeth. "but" the landlord continued "if you really need a bed for the night we have one spare the rest are taken "and you sir" the landlord looked across to Albert who was standing to Roses right "do you require a bed for the night?"

"no thank you" Albert replied "I'd best get back home to my wife and children they'll be worried"

"very well" the landlord bowed his head in slight sorrow "but please stay for a quick drink before you go"

"very well" "and you doctor and Rose sit sit" he ordered and waved his hand towards a couple of stools as he walked round the bar with a bottle of famous grouse whiskey and four glasses he poured an equal amount into each glass and shared them out and sat down."so why wouldn't it be a good idea to spend the night here?" the Doctor landlords eyes turned to ice and he stared at the doctor then whispered

"there are unnatural things here when the moon is full things we never talk of since the murders started" Rose looked across to the doctor who had put his thick rimmed glasses on and looked deep in thought with his chin in his right hand as his elbow leaned on the table "ok" the doctor smiled and supped his whiskey up Rose did the same "we'd best be off to bed its getting late""and I'll have to go home" Albert said looking at his pocket watch that he took out of his upper pocket of his long coat "yes" the landlord agreed "come I'll show you to your room"he rose to his feet and took a candle off a nearby table and the doctor and Rose followed him to a small curved archway with wooden stairs just through it there wasn't many stairs to climb and when they reached the top they found themselves in a narrow corridor illuminated by the landlords half melted candle. He lead them far down until they got to the last room "this is your room" he fished out a bunch of keys and began to search through them until he picked the one he wanted and placed it into the lock then removed it from the bunch and gave the doctor it "enjoy your stay" he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he walked away carrying his candle with him and fading away into the dark room was small with two small beds in it with thin sheets over them and one small flattened pillow on top of them both it also had a tiny window on the far side wall with ripped red curtains drawn revelling the night sky the floor had no carpet just wooden floor boards the walls had flowery wall paper and a small candle on a small table next to the right hand bed lit it dimly "well this is nice" commented the doctor and smiled

"yeah" Rose agreed sarcastically "that's if you want to get a splinter in your foot"The doctor pretended he didn't hear her and lied down on a bed and stared at the ceiling "What did he mean?" Rose asked as she removed her sandals and sat on her bed facing the doctor

"who?""the landlord when he said unnatural things?"The doctor quickly sat up

"I'm not sure" he replied "ghosts vampires werewolves balverines?" Rose suddenly looked stunned

"you don't mean to say they actually exist?" The doctor faced her and smiled

"oh yes they exist alright you humans just never know where to look for anything oh wait no I'll take that back Howard carter managed to find king tuts tomb only with my help he just didn't tell anyone that part he claimed it was an accidental discovery still you can't win them all" Rose placed her head on the pillow and laid on her side to face the doctor "what's a Balverine?"

"It's a terrible creature" the doctor began "werewolf like that remains the same awful shape throughout its life and feeds off innocent humans flesh and will rip you to up and can crunch your bones with ease""great" Rose muttered under her breath.

"we should get some sleep" the doctor suggested and blew out the candle turning the room into total darkness moments after they'd settled down a terrible scream echoed through the streets.

A/N I hope you enjoy I would like to thank my cousin for her help and ideas. This story is for her. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor shot up off the bed and ran to the window. Rose was sat on the end of the bed looking quiet scared. As the doctor looked down at the dark streets he suddenly caught sight of a dark shadow moving down the street. After a minute of complete silence the doctor turned around and moved back across to the bed. As he lied back down Rose stared into the darkness. "I recall you telling me at one point you don't sleep"

"I do sometimes but mostly I use the time to think".

"Okay well good night". And with that Rose lied back down and shut her eyes.

The next day Rose woke up to a empty room. She glanced around the room and noticed the day was dark and dreary. She slowly got out of the bed and headed for the door. When Rose reached the stairs she heard laughing coming from the room below. Once she reached the room she opened the door to reveal the doctor sitting at a old wooden table with the landlord and what looked like the cook sitting across from him. They didn't seem to noticed that she had entered the room so Rose coughed. The doctor twisted around in his seat and smiled warmly at Rose. The Landlord quickly got up off the old wooden seat he was sitting on and motioned for Rose to sit down. "Would you like something to eat?

"Yes please". Rose took the seat beside the doctor and the landlord gave the cook a nudge on the arm to get her moving. The cook snapped out of her thoughts and rushed over to the stove. She was a youngish woman with a black dress on with a white apron over the top. She was quite smartly dressed for a cook. "I don't believe ive introduced myself how rude of me, I am Frank Hurst and this is Harriet Fox my wife's sisters daughter". Harriet turned from the stove and walked over to the table with a bowl in her hand. She placed it in front of Rose and went to stand beside Frank. "Pleasure to meet you". The doctor added.

"Please excuse me I have some business to attend elsewhere. Do you wish to stop another night here?

"Yes if that's okay with you?

"Certainly. I will see you tonight then good day".

"Bye". Harriet slipped out of the room close behind him. The doctor then turned back to Rose who was staring wide eyed at the food in the bowl Harriet had given her. "Okay maybe I will pass on breakfast". The doctor chuckled and at that moment Harriet came back into the room with a basket. She placed it down on the table and started emptying it. "Do you not want your breakfast miss?

"I'm not that hungry"

"So do you fancy having a wonder around?

"Oh miss you don't plan on going around the streets of London dressed like that. If you want in the top bedroom there's a wardrobe full of the misses clothes"

"Erm okay thanks". Rose pulled the wooden chair from beneath her and followed Harriet out of the room and up the creaky old stairs. Everything about this place was old and creepy Rose though. As they neared the top of the stairs Harriet stopped at the first door at the top and dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys just like the ones Frank had carried last night. She hesitantly unlocked the door and opened it. Rose watched as she placed the keys back into her pocket and moved forward into the room. Rose moved closely behind. "Where is the mistress?

"Oh we never speak of her the master disapproves". Before Rose could asked anymore questions Harriet was at the wardrobe searching through the clothes. Rose took a moment to look around the room. The wall paper was flowery and was ripped in some parts the bed was a four poster bed with a purple cover. The windows was cover with long purple curtains closed, barely letting in light. Rose hadn't noticed Harriet speaking she quickly tuned back in to Harriet who was holding up a elegant dark blue dress with red bows near the bottom. "Is this one okay miss?

"Yeah its fine thank you". Harriet placed the dress on the neatly made bed and went to close the wardrobe doors. "I will leave you to change I will be in the other room sorting out the bed just come and find me when your dressed". Rose nodded then watched Harriet head for the door and close it behind her. Rose changed into the elegant dress and pulled her own closed in to a bundle in her arms. Rose was about to head out the door when a piece of torn paper caught her eye on the floor beside the bedpost. She went and gently picked it up and unfolded the paper. Rose suddenly gasped she then heard a gentle knock at the door and hesitantly shoved the piece of paper in her pocket. Rose then opened the door to reveal Harriet who was staring at her shoes innocently. "Finished how do I look? Harriet looked up from her shoes and smiled. "Miss the dress suites you its perfect". She then brought the keys out of her apron again and moved to lock the door. Rose sighted and walked down the stairs to the Doctor who was standing at the bottom with a book in his hands. He looked up from the book and slipped it into his pocket. Harriet was standing nervously behind Rose. "Are you okay?

"There's strange things been happening at night weird noises fill the streets, No ones seen Mrs Hurst since last year. They say no one is safe at night". Rose placed her hand on the young girls shoulder to comfort her. "Are you going to be okay while were gone?

"Yes miss don't worry about me the master says there just ghost stories to scare the children"

"What stories?

"Ive said to much if he heard me talking about them I will get scolded good bye now". And before The doctor could further question the girl she hurried off toward the kitchen. "It seems like we should go investigate at night"

"What do you think it is doing all this?

"I have my ideas but for now I'm going to find some more answers before I say. Come on". The doctor grabbed Roses hand and pulled her out of the door and into the street. As they were walking down the long and misty street Rose suddenly remembered about the note she had found in Mrs Hurst room. She found the small pocket in the dress and pulled out the folded piece of paper. "When I was changing I found this piece of paper on the floor". Rose handed it to the doctor and he flipped out his thick rimmed glasses once again. He examined it for a minute then nodded. "It looks either a threat or a goodbye letter. But I would say a threat. That's maybe why Mrs Hurst disappeared. Come on we have to find the nearest book shop". The doctor shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and strode down the street eying all the builds he was passing. He suddenly came to a stop in front of a building which looked abandoned. He went to try the door and it surprisingly opened. Rose came to a stop behind the doctor who was about to step into the building. "What did the letter mean?

"Looks like Mrs Hurst escaped before they came for her. And before she went she left a note with all the things she had witnessed and mysterious going on".

"And why are we in what looks like abandoned book shop"

"Because in the note she wrote about the owner always looking suspicious and sitting looking through bin bags picking certain things from them. And she noted that once he was finished with the bag he would drag it through the shop and leave a trail of blood behind". Instead of speaking out loud Rose though of all the possibilities the strange man could be. Once they entered the shop Rose stood still near the door and took a moment to look around. The room was mainly covered in dust there was rows of book shelves along the left and right side wall. And a old wooden counter stood to the back of the room. The doctor was studying the bookcase when Rose felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She jumped and twirled around to see a tall man standing behind her. He had piecing crimson eyes and a cold pale face his hair was black and curly. The man looked between forty and fifty he was very smartly dressed and held a briefcase in his other hand. Rose gasped and moved backward crashing into a chair and falling to the ground. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, how may I ask did you get into my book shop no one enters but me".

"Sorry I was looking for a book shop to do some research and I saw this one and couldn't resist a look inside I love reading see. And well the door was open"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but my bookshop is closed. Please would you be kind enough to leave"

"Yes of course but first may I ask you a question?

"I'm afraid I don't have the time"

"Its very quick. Do you know a Mrs Hurst?

Rose slowly got up off the floor and made her way over to the doctors side. She watched as the mans expression changed. "Yes she worked here for a short while but had to leave about a year ago no one knows why".

"Ah oh right. And what was Mrs Hurst like a quick description?

"I'm afraid I cant answer anymore questions I have business to attend to. Good day". The doctor and Rose walked out of the book shop and heard the door slam behind them and a key in the lock. "I don't know about you but I found that man very creepy. Do you think his hiding something?

"true do you fancy another visit to that shop but this time after dark?

"Yeah sure and get caught again but this time get reported to the police for breaking in"

"Well if our friend is what I think he is then he wont be home tonight". Rose was about to question that when the doctor turned and walked the other way. Rose followed the doctor to the park. He sat down on one of the benches then brought out a book. Rose sat next to him and watched the people passing. "Don't say were going to stay here until it gets dark?

"No I just need to research something that's been on my mind". After twenty minutes of sitting in silence Rose got a surprise when the doctor suddenly jumped off the bench and started walking back the way they had came. Once they reached the inn they walked in to find Harriet sat at one of the tables crying. Rose quickly rushed over to her and took the chair beside her. "What's up? Harriet looked up from her hands then went to wipe her eyes. "Oh sorry miss you caught me at a bad time, ive just got word that there's been another murder. It was my close friend".

"Do you know how your friend died? The doctor chipped in. Rose gave him a glare. "I better get back, would you like something to eat before you go back out? Rose gave Harriet a confused look.

"We never said anything about going back out".

"Sorry I just Erm assumed". Harriet quickly gathered up her things then ran out of the room. Just then the inn door opened and in walked Mr Hurst wearing a smile and whistling away.

Frank set a briefcase down on one of the tables and sat and opened it.

As the light slowly faded a man locked up his shop and headed out into the misty streets with a bag in on hand and a torch in the other.

Rose and the doctor was slowly walking down the street to the old book shop from the before when a piecing scream rang out. They quickly made it to the bookshop and the doctor sonic the door. They entered the shop and the doctor went straight to the little desk at the back of the room. Rose decided to look in the backrooms. She walked into what looked like a bedroom and saw a puddle of blood beside the bed. She went to investigate when someone placed both of there hands over her mouth. She tried to scream but having no look she just let them drag her away.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor however was rummaging through some bookshelves when he heard a faint scream he darted towards the way Rose had went to find that the door was locked. Just before he could get out his sonic screw driver he heard footsteps and a unlocking of a door. Taking his hand off the door he searched for a place to hide. Beside the desk was a open window so the doctor decided to try his look into sneaking out. He popped his head out of the window to see how much of a fall it was, seeing it wasn't far to the ground he quickly leaped out. Without looking back the doctor quickly sprinted down the dark ally.

When he arrived back at the Inn Harriet was sat reading on one of the many dusty tables. As soon as the doctor walked in with a worried look she placed her book down and jumped up. "Has Rose been back at any point? Harriet shook her head then gasped.

"Oh please say it hasn't happened again?

"What do you mean?

"Oh sorry ive said to much please excuse me". And before the doctor could stop her she hurried out of the room and shortly after she left Frank walked in with a happy expression on his face. "Good evening". Frank then noticed the worried look and the absence of Rose. "where is the young lady and why you carrying such a worried look? The doctor walked the space between him and frank and sat down at the table Harriet had been occupying. Frank followed but sat opposite. "She was taking well that's what I think".

"Do you want some help in finding her? The doctor nodded then stood.

"I will have to let Harriet know and of course ask her if she would like to come too". After that Frank paced off to the next room leaving the doctor alone. After a minute He returned with Harriet close behind him. "Right lets go". They followed the doctor to the old book shop but instead of walking in through the door, the doctor led them to the dark ally at the side. "I wish my companions would listen to me and not wonder off and maybe then they wouldn't nearly get themselves killed". The doctor was mumbling to himself while looking in the window. The doctor then turned around to a waiting Harriet and Frank who looked confused. "Right the coursed is clear on my signal follow me in and whatever you do don't make a noise". They both nodded and the doctor once again climb through the window. Once the doctor was through the window he sneaked around the desk and went to the door he though Rose had went to. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a small dark room. The doctor dunked his hand in his pocket and brought out his sonic device hopefully it will light the room up a bit. With the light from the sonic he could see the room had puddles of blood all around the floor. In one of the puddles he then saw a lock of hair. He rushed over to the puddle and picked up the blood stained hair. The lock of hair was blonde just then a million thoughts raced through his mind. Then there was a coughing sound behind him. The doctor quickly looked around to see the same eerie man from before. "Where's Rose, what have you done with her?

"Now now don't go jumping to conclusions. I have no idea where the girl is. But what may I ask is your reason for being here? The doctor moved across the room quickly and came face to face with the eerie man. "I am not a very patient man so please could you tell me where you've taking her? Just then he grabbed the doctors wrist tightly the doctor looked up and noticed the man had fangs sticking out. "It seems your not from around these parts so where may I ask are you from? The man stared deep into the doctors eyes. "Ah not even human oh how exciting".

"How did you do that?

"I suggest you leave and forget about our little chat". Instead of the doctor arguing he left straight away. Once he was outside he felt all funny as thought some sort of spell had been put on him. With a quick glance sideways he quickly ran down the side ally to where Harriet and Frank were waiting patiently for him. "I think its best if we make our way back to the inn".

When they arrived back at the inn the doctor sat Harriet and Frank down. "So doctor what do you think took your friend?

"I'm not sure but I think there's vampires here in London. The man had blood red eyes and fangs". Harriet gasped and placed a hand over her mouth quickly. "So what do you suppose we do? Frank asked with worry in his eyes. "I don't have a clue but I will think of something". The way Harriet acted when he mentioned these things made him suspicious as though she was hiding something_._

_**Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry this chapter took so long ive had a bit of writers block but thanks to my cousin I no have lots of ideas. **

As the days went by the doctor still had no luck finding Rose, Frank became a sort of second companion to the doctor but Harriet continued her suspicious behaviour. The doctor currently had his nose in a book Frank had suggested. Just when he though he was going to be having a quiet night he heard screams come from the kitchen and before he knew it the doctor was darting out of the room. When the doctor reached the kitchen he did a quick scan of the room and saw a bowl sat on the table and a spoon left on the floor. "Where's Harriet? The doctor turned around to see a very worried and confused looking Frank. "Right were getting to the bottom of this tonight come on Frank". The doctor marched passed Frank to the main door. Frank quickly scurried behind trying to keep up with the doctors pace. The doctor found his way back to his old machine in no time he searched his pockets for the keys then placed it in the lock. "Why are you going inside that box?

"it's a long story lets save it for a rainy day, now I'm just going to get a special device for these type of thing so stay there". And before Frank could ask another question the doctor disappeared inside the box. Now and again Frank took a look at his watch then started pacing as he was circling the Tardis he got a surprise when a head popped out the door. "Did I scare you?. Never mind, right lets going". The doctor walked slower this time because he was fixing up his device that very much just looked like a tennis racket and water gun. "And what does this… contraction do? Frank said while watching the doctor fix it up. "Detects Vampires or anything like that. I should really give it a name". Instead of going back to the inn the doctor went straight to the book shop. "But what about the owner?

"He'll be still in his coffin, this is the only way if you want to find Harriet". Frank nodded and the doctor passed him the strange device while he used his sonic screw diver on the door. When the door clicked open the doctor strode in and took a looked around before he connected his device up. After a few adjustments the machine started whizzing and bleeping. The doctor walked around the room a few times with the machine then stopped beside a desk. "A current seems to be coming from here but why here? He got down on his knees and started searching the floor. "Aha just what I thought, of course your going to have a secret hide out until the daytimes over". The doctor lifted up the carpet and they both stared at the trap door. After a quick pull the heavy door opened revealing some stone steps. "On we go". Before Frank could take in all in the doctor had disappeared into the dark. The stones steps lead in to a tunnel which looked more like a sewer. Frank had just made it to the bottom of the steps when the doctor was already half way down the corridor talking to his machine. "If im correct there secret den should be around here somewhere". A few miles down from the steps the doctor stopped in front of a wall and held his sonic screw driver up toward it. To Franks astonishment two sides of the wall separated revealing a room. Without questioning it the doctor walked straight ahead. The room had a cream carpet with coffins lined up either side. The walls were bare with rugs hung up the room sort of had a medieval theme. "What now doctor? He was currently walking around the room holding the machine up.

Twenty minutes later and Frank was sat on a seat in the corner of the room watching the doctor who was sat on the floor fiddling with the machine. It bleeped for the tenth time and Frank sighed. Just then Frank jumped up and started searching the room franticly and the doctor gave him a confused look then caught on. Frank's face turned pale as he watched the doctor open a coffin. "Jump in, don't look so worried". Frank shook his head in disbelieve and watched the doctor climb into the wooden coffin. Frank had no other choice then to go to the coffin next to the doctor and climb in. The Doctor waited patiently as the voices got closer then slowly faded away. When the coursed was clear the doctor creaked the coffin open and Frank did the same. "Look over there that must be where they came from". The doctor ran over to the cap in the wall and examined it quickly before running into the smoke. Through the smoke lead them to a darkened room the doctor dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his sonic screw driver. "What is that strange device?

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me so lets not bother". Instead of following the doctor Frank found a gas lamp on the wall and lit it. When the room lit up the doctor gasped there was tables lined up against the far wall and people strapped down. The doctor ran over to a familiar blonde girl and ran the sonic screw driver across her head then stopped after minute he then wore a thoughtful look on his face. "Are they vampires also? Frank whispered as he slowly walked over to Harriet who was in the same condition but paler. There was a cough from behind them and the doctor twisted around and saw the vampire from the shop. "What have you done to them? Just then Harriet's eyes opened and she started to laugh as she made her way to the vampires side. "One more bite from me and they will be fully turned into vampires and we will kill as many as possible". Frank gasped and shook his head in disbelieve at Harriet.

"You worked for me for so many years and never let us down once and now suddenly you want to hurt people. Why must I ask and where is my Wife? Harriet suddenly had a hurt and sad look on her face which turned to a glare. "Im afraid she's dead I had nothing to do with it she died of shock when I took her". A single tear slipped from Franks eyes. "Well it's been nice talking to you and finding out what you are but we better be heading off goodbye. Quick run Frank". The doctor grinned and scampered out of the room followed by Frank. As they were nearing the last bend on the corridor Frank fell and gasped. The doctor doubled back and ran to Frank who was sat holding his ankle on the could damp floor. "Leave me I will only slow you down". The doctor simple shook his head and helped Frank to his feet and he hobbled alone to the steps. After reaching the top the steps the doctor sat Frank on a chair then ran his sonic device across the trap door. He sat on the floor for a minute then went to help Frank again who was dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief. "Im sorry to hear about your wife and also Harriet".

"Do you have a plan? The doctor nodded and slowly helped Frank out of the shop.

Once they reached the inn the doctor helped Frank sit and ran to the kitchen. After a lot of banging around the doctor returned with a string of garlic cloves. "Now do you have a stake or holy water?

"I don't have a stake but I do have holy water in the bookcase". The doctor sprinted behind the bar and came back with a small tub of holy water. "Doctor you should go alone I will only slow you down, plus I wont t be a very good help".

"Okay don't worry I will sort out this problem". The doctor ran out of the inn and quickly stopped off at the Tardis. Once armed with a water gun and garlic he ran towards the old book shop.

**A/N so what did you think of this chapter. **

**Please Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

When the doctor reached the under ground tunnel he checked the water gun then moved faster down the dark corridor. When he reached the place where they had found the coffin room. After running his sonic screw driver across the wall it began to part revealing the medieval room. Without another look he ran to the far back wall and patted it gently hoping to find a switch or leaver. To his relief the wall parted like the first one revealing a rather pleased looking Harriet. "Looks like your to late doctor the process has began". The doctor pushed passed her and ran to Rose's side and held up his sonic screw driver. Just then the doctor felt two strong arms grab his shoulders and pull him back. "Bring him forward". The doctor struggled and managed to get one arm lose. "Hold him still". Another man walked over and grabbed the doctors arm and tilted his head to one side revealing his bare neck. Harriet moved forward with a huge smile on her face showing her fangs. The doctor looked franticly around the room and caught site of a movement in the shadows he blinked a few times then realised it was Frank. The doctor motioned with his eyes to the water gun on the floor and Frank nodded and silently moved forward. "Doesn't the garlic scare you off? She growled and signalled for one of the men to remove it from around the doctors neck. Frank scooped up the water gun and pressed the trigger water splashed out onto Harriet and she hissed out in pain. Before she could reach Frank she burst into flames and disintegrated. "Let him go or you will get sprayed to? The men gave Frank a confused look and started laughing. "do you seriously think that will work on us?

They let go of the doctors arms and walked towards the door looking slightly relived. "Now could you tell us how to bring them around? The doctor asked while heading towards the beds. "Just flick a few switches on these machines and they should defreeze. They were in the first stages of changing". The doctor watched as the tall blonde walked over to a cupboard and started opening it out flicking switches on his way. Just then the room filled with moans and confused voices. One voice made the doctor turn and smile widely. "Hi ". Rose smiled and tried to move out of the straps that were holding her in place. The doctor rushed over and loosen them for her and gently took her hand helping her down. "Hi how are you feeling?

"Weird all I remember is looking around that creepy bookshop and finding something in the room". 

"I will explain the rest later but now we have to find the vampire leader before he strikes". After helping all the confused people down off the beds they all headed to the book shop. Just as the last person left the book shop a dark figure stepped into the shop. "Erm doctor now isn't the time to chit chatter we have company". The doctor turned and looked towards the shadow at the door. "You may have spoilt my plan but you haven't stopped me". Realising he had left his water gun in the basement he grabbed Rose hand and walked backwards. Frank suddenly stepped forward blocking the way forward for the vampire leader. Without a second glance he pushed his hand into Franks chest and pushed him backwards causing him to crash into the bookcase. Rose watched in horror as the scene played out in front of her. "What do we do? Rose whispered gently causing the vampire to laugh. Just then a woman stepped out of the trap door with the water gun. She looked middle aged and very elegant In a blue dress. She squirted the water at the moving vampire he just laughed and moved out the way. "Do you think a few drops of water will stop me. Silly humans its so unfortunate that you have to die know". The woman dropped the water gun then scanned the room her eyes fixed on something and she placed a hand over her mouth. "This is for my husband". Without another word she spun around on the spot to face the doctor and shouted "Get out of here use the window to escape". Rose was already pulling open the window and sliding out. Then she turned and stepped back inside with a worried look on her face. ""We have to get to Frank and help him?

"its to late for them come on with got to go". The doctor jumped out of the window after Rose and they walked fast down the dark ally. "Are we just going to leave them?

"No of course not. We just need to find a crucifix". When they safely got back to the inn The doctor started searching for a crucifix. Rose decided to go and look in the bedrooms then a though came to her mind. Just as she was searching a cupboard in one of the master bedrooms she heard her name being called. Before leaving the room she saw something shining outside of the window. Rose slowly walked over to the window and started at the light. She was just about to open the window when to strong arms grabbed her and knocked her out of her daze. "What was that?

"To me it looked like whatever or whoever it was was trying to hypnotise you". Just then Rose remembered the question she was wanting to ask him. "Why is it always a full moon when bad things happen. I mean this isn't the first time something bad has happened like this on a full moon? The doctor gave Rose a confused look then headed out of the door and down the stairs. "Now Im surprised it's the first time ive ever seen you speechless". Just as they were making there way out of the front door the doctor turned around and stopped Rose mid step. "Its hard to explain these things I will eventually tell you but not right now". Rose nodded and watched him turn and stride down the street in a quick pace. When they reached the shop the doctor slowly opened the door to reveal the vampire leader who was still discussing things with Franks wife. After whispering a quick wait here to Rose he crept along the floor behind The old Vampire. Before the doctor could get right up behind He turned around and now his blood red eyes were glaring at the doctor. With out another word the doctor held up the crucifix. The room was then filling with a piecing laugh. "Holy water, Crucifix's what next? All these things are for the weaker of my kind, it takes a lot to kill a strong vampire". The doctor then chose that moment to scan the room. He linked eyes with a half conscious Frank and his wife sat beside him holding his hand. Out of nowhere a woman appeared holding a wooden stake. Rose decided to be a distraction so she launched herself at the vampire causing him to tumble backwards. The woman jumped to his side and forced the stake threw his heart causing him to shriek out in pain. Rose covered her eyes and moved to the doctors side. "What happens now?

"The corpse will disappear". 

"Right time to go". The doctor took Rose's hand and lead her towards Frank and his wife. "I can help Frank your free to go on ahead of us". Rose shook her head and helped her get Frank to stand. After the short walk back to the inn they managed to get Frank up to his bedroom. "Would you like a room for the night?

"No we better head off people to see and places to go". 

"Is there a doctor you can call to take a look at Frank?

"The woman who helped us is a trained doctor don't worry". The woman followed them down the stairs and showed them into the living room. "I believe I haven't introduced myself I am Patricia Hurst". 

"Nice to meet you im the doctor and this is Rose Tyler. We've been staying at your inn for a couple of days. Frank has been helping me find my friend".

"Ah so you'll know about the rumours going around about me"

"Harriet mentioned that you went missing". When Rose mentioned that Patricia had a sad look in her eyes she was always so close to Harriet almost like a child she had never had. "If its not to much of a bother would you mind telling me how you came to be taken?

"Of course, one morning as I woke I heard a nose down stairs I assumed it was Harriet in the kitchen but when I also heard shouting I became afraid it was a burglar. I made my way down stairs and saw Harriet stood with a pan trying to get away from a strange looking man. Before I knew it I was being surrounded and taken away. I then heard Harriet laughing. And am afraid the rest went blank because I was knock out". 

"well there's no need to worry so much now the vampires been taking care of".

"Thank you". 

"It wasn't all us. Well come on Rose".

"Oh please would you be kind enough to stop for lunch?

"Of course but only if you don't mind". Patricia then hurried off to the kitchen leaving Rose and the doctor alone in the living room. About half hour later and Patricia was calling them to the table to eat. Rose gasped when she saw all the food lied out on the grand table. After a quiet lunch the doctor stood causing Rose to do the same. "Thank you for the lovely meal. Give frank our best wishes goodbye".

"I will thank you". She showed them to the door then disappeared into the house. "You do remember where you parked the Tardis right?

"Of course I remember". They found the Tardis right where he left it. 

Once inside Rose quickly hurried off to get dressed into her normal clothes. Rose was just about to renter the control room when her phone rang. "Rose Rose why having you been answering your phone ive been so worried about you". She then remembered leaving her phone in the wardrobe. "No need to worry I just left my phone in the Tardis"

"What have you two been up to anyways/

"Oh the usual being chased stopping a evil genius"

"That's not a laughing matter. Anyways I cooked a Sheppard's pie would you and the doctor like to come for tea? Rose felt like groaning she didn't fancy listening to another argument between her mum and the doctor. "Were busy at the minute but maybe another time"

"Okay will I see you soon?

"Yeah bye". Rose then hung up and entered the control room where the doctor was sat looking at the computer screen. "Where to next?

"You'll soon find out".

The Tardis then disappeared off into the time vortex. 

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful people who read this story. I would like to thank my cousin stephenmoyerlover who wrote the first chapter and gave me many ideas threw this story**


End file.
